ネックレス
by Pinkuru
Summary: Naruto diajak Sasuke kekamarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kita lihat saja nanti #plak. Summary gak nyambung! sekuel dari Wertvoll dan Things Like! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


_ネックレス_

**Summary**: Naruto diajak Sasuke kekamarnya… apa yang terjadi padanya? Kita lihat saja nanti.

**Disclaimer**: _Masashi Kishimoto_

**Pair**: _Raven_x_Blondie_

**Genre**: Romance and Humor? O.o

**Rated**: T atau T+ ? O.o

**Warning: OOC! BL or Sho-ai, aneh, GAJE, Typo(s) dan ada beberapa kata-kata kasar.  
><strong>

**TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! JIKA TERLANJUR MEMBACA JANGAN PROTES!**

**KARENA SUDAH SAYA TEKANKAN, "TIDAK SUKA TIDAK BACA! KLIK BACK DI POJOK KANAN ATAS!"**

**~Enjoy Read~**

**.**

Berdiam diri di kamar, itu adalah hal yang paling membosankan yang dilakukan oleh Uzumaki Naruto, tidakkah kalian lihat? Bahwa sedari tadi Naruto terus menunggu kekasihnya sang Uchiha itu mandi. Selama 45 menit Uchiha itu terus di dalam kamar mandinya dan membiarkan kekasihnya menunggunya sampai berjamuran.

Naruto sangat kesal dan sedikit gugup. Kesal karena menunggu sang Uchiha tersebut dan gugup karena perkataan Uchiha itu terus saja terngiang-ngiang di telinga Naruto.

'_**Hn, kalau begitu akan kutunjukkan 'sesuatu' kepadamu.'**_

Teringat perkataan itu, Naruto langsung memukul wajahnya dengan bantal, terlihat ada sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

'_Sebenarnya si Teme ini, ingin menunjukkan 'sesuatu' apa sih!'_ batin Naruto kesal sambil memukul bantal guling yang tidak berdosa itu dengan tangannya.

Saat Naruto sedang asyik memukul-mukul bantal milik si Uchiha itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu kamar yang di buka dan ditutup kembali.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memukul bantalku seperti itu?" kata pemuda _raven_ yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Tangan Naruto pun berhenti memukul-mukul bantal tersebut dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sang kekasihnya yang habis mandi itu.

"Teme, kau lama—" perkataan Naruto terhenti karena tanpa di sengaja dia melihat pemandangan yang begitu… err—panas.

Bagaimana tidak panas? Di depan Naruto ini, terlihat si pemilik _apartement _hanya memakai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya saja, sementara untuk atasannya tidak memakai apapun sehingga dadanya yang bidang itu terlihat. Dengan bulir-bulir air yang masih menempel di badan Sasuke, dan rambut yang basah itu membuat dia semakin err—tampan.

Melihat itu, muka Naruto menjadi merah.

"Hn, ada apa?" tanya si Uchiha itu dengan sebelah alis yang mengernyit, menatap si _blondie_ itu dengan pandangan heran.

"Cepat pakai pakaianmu itu, Teme!" teriak Naruto sambil menutup wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya, wajahnya benar-benar sudah seperti kepiting merah yang direbus.

"Hn?" Sasuke yang menyadari itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan berjalan mendekati kekasihnya yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur itu.

Mendengar ada langkah kaki yang mendekat, Naruto berusaha untuk mundur menjauhi langkah kaki yang kini mulai mendekat. Semakin Naruto mundur, semakin pula dia berada di tengah-tengah kasur yang luas milik si Uchiha itu, dan semakin pula sang Uchiha itu mendapatkan kesempatan.

Merasa ada yang menindih Naruto, dia pun membuka lengannya secara perlahan-lahan dan alhasil! Kekasihnya itu berada tepat di atasnya! Di hadapannya!

"Te-TEME!" teriak Naruto yang membuat Uchiha itu menutup sebelah telinganya.

"Berisik," kata Sasuke sembari mengelus kupingnya yang masih berdengung itu.

"Singkirkan tubuhmu dari hadapanku!" perintah Naruto sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Sasuke dari hadapannya.

Bukannya malah menjauh, si Uchiha itu malah mendekatkan tubuhnya, membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke samping bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan raut wajah Naruto yang terlihat sedikit memerah.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga kiri Naruto dan berbisik, "Kalau aku tidak mau?". Naruto yang merasa ada sensasi yang menggelitik langsung kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, dan alhasil! Hidung Naruto dan hidung Sasuke bersentuhan. Dan… _oh my god_! Wajah Naruto benar-benar menjadi sangat memerah, entah itu marah atau karena malu.

Sasuke yang melihat itu mau tak mau harus menahan senyumnya, menggodai sang kekasih memang benar-benar menyenangkan, begitu pikirnya.

"Se-sebenarnya kau mengajakku ke kamar hanya untuk melakukan 'ini' kan?" tanya Naruto sedikit gugup sambil menggerakkan bola matanya ke penjuru arah, takut melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu menatap dirinya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya, membuat Naruto makin gugup dibuatnya.

'_Sialan kau! Kalau sampai kau berbuat seperti itu— Argh! Awas aja kau, Teme!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Puh…" Tiba-tiba Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari hadapan Naruto dan memegang perut berusaha menahan ketawa. Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk di atas kasur dengan muka yang cemberut.

"Kau mengerjaiku!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi ke lemari pakaiannya dan terlihat dia sedang menggenggam kantong putih di tangannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah kantong tersebut, bukannya malah menjawab… Sasuke malah berjalan mendekati Naruto yang masih setia duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Hn." Secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke pun menyerahkan kantong tersebut kepada Naruto dan refleks si empunya memegang kantong itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Bola mata biru itu langsung melihat isi dalamnya, agak terkejut sih… ternyata isinya itu adalah makanan kesukaannya yaitu mi ramen instan, sekitar delapan buah ramen instan yang ada di dalam kantong putih itu.

"Teme… ini kan makanan kesukaanku," katanya sambil memegang salah satu ramen instan.

"Hn."

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti ini," kata Naruto lagi, bagaimana dia mau mengerti? Secara tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu memberi delapan buah ramen instan, sementara tempo hari waktu kejadian dia mengikuti Sasuke, dia hanya melihat Sasuke membawa dua ramen instan saja, bukan delapan.

"Ambil saja," katanya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, tampak terlihat semburat merah di wajah Sasuke walaupun samar-samar.

"Teme, untuk apa kau repot-repot memberi—_Are_? Apa ini?" tangan Naruto langsung mengambil 'sesuatu' di dalam kantong itu, terlihat seperti sebuah—kalung bewarna biru muda, bentuk seperti prisma dan dengan tali yang sederhana.

"_Ne_? kalung siapa ini yang nyasar, Teme?" tanya Naruto lagi sambil mengangkat kalung tersebut.

"Itu kalungmu," kata Sasuke yang sekarang sudah menatap wajah Naruto kembali.

"Kalungku? Aku tidak punya kalung seperti ini, Teme." Sasuke hanya menghela nafas karena mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sedikit polos itu.

"_Baka_ Dobe, kalung itu sudah jadi milikmu," kata Sasuke lagi sambil kembali melipat tangannya di dadanya.

Naruto hanya diam, sepertinya otaknya sedikit lemot untuk memproses kata yang ditelontarkan oleh Sasuke.

**Blush!**

Pipi Naruto langsung memerah setelah dia mengerti apa maksud dari Sasuke itu, "Maksudmu, kau memberiku… kalung ini?" tanyanya.

"Hn."

"Ternyata kau bisa romantis juga," kata Naruto sambil tertawa geli.

"Berisik!"

"Hahaha… baiklah, Boleh… kupakai?" tanya Naruto sambil kembali mengangkat kalung yang dia pegang.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung mendekati pemuda pirang itu, sedikit menunduk agar bisa sejajar dengan Naruto, lalu mengambil kalung yang di pegang oleh Naruto dan memakaikan kalung itu di leher Naruto.

"Terima—" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sesuatu yang lembut, basah, dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Rupanya Sasuke dengan seenak udelnya sedang menciumi Naruto, mengunci bibirnya dengan bibir milik Sasuke.

Setelah tiga menit mereka berciuman, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto ke pelukannya, membuat pemuda pirang itu _blushing_ lagi.

"Tem—"

"Kau tahu? Sudah dari tadi aku menahan ini, Dobe," katanya sambil menghirup aroma citrus yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

"Me-menahan apa?" tanyanya sedikit gugup.

"Menahan untuk tidak—" Sasuke pun berbisik di telinga Naruto, "Menyerangmu," bisiknya sedikit menggoda.

Naruto yang kaget langsung mendorong Sasuke, "APA! Jadi, selain kau memberiku kalung ini, kau juga ingin me-melakukan i-i-i-i-i—"

"Melakukan 'itu' maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit menyeringai, membuat Naruto menutup mulutnya dan terlihat jelas di wajah Naruto ada warna merah lagi yang menghiasi pipinya entah karena marah atau malu, sungguh tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"BRENGSEK!" dan sukses, Naruto melempari sekantong mie ramen instan ke arah Sasuke.

**BUK!**

Dan Alhasil! Kantong tersebut tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke lagi! yey, Author langsung menari-nari gaje(?).

Kantong yang Naruto lempar sukses jatuh ke lantai dan berserakan. Sasuke menunduk dan menggeram kesal, terlihat pada pundaknya yang bergetar seperti menahan amarah dan aura-aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil bantal guling milik Sasuke untuk dijadikan tameng olehnya, supaya Sasuke tidak berbuat macam-macam.

"Tiga kali kau melempariku seperti itu, Naruto," katanya sambil menahan amarah, Sementara itu Naruto sudah merinding disko.

"Dan… kau harus membayarnya tiga-kali-lipat!" lanjutnya sambil menerjang Naruto yang ada di hadapannya, hingga dia terjatuh ke kasur dalam keadaan terlentang dengan Sasuke di atasnya.

"HUWAAAA!" teriak Naruto saat dirinya di dorong oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan bantal guling ini, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil menarik bantal guling yang dipeluk oleh Naruto.

"AKU TIDAK MAU TEME BRENGSEK!" teriakan Naruto sukses menggema dan menarik balik bantal guling yang ditarik oleh kekasihnya.

"Kubilang lepaskan bantal ini!" protes Sasuke sambil tetap menarik bantal guling yang tidak berdosa itu.

"KUBILANG… TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK TI—Eh?" perkataan Naruto terhenti saat dia melihat ke bawah, melihat sebuah pemandangan yang sangat di **sensor **oleh sang Author.

**BLUSH!**

Muka Naruto langsung memerah! Sangat memerah! Lebih merah dibanding yang tadi.

Kenapa?

Karena handuk yang melilit di pinggang Sasuke kini jatuh kelantai! Sekali lagi, jatuh kelantai... sodara-sodara. Dan tubuh Sasuke kini polos! Tidak ditutupi oleh apa-apa!

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menganga lebar, tidak berkedip juga tidak bergerak, Sasuke yang tahu itu langsung mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Sedikit kaget sih, tapi hanya sesaat sebelum Sasuke menyeringai kembali dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Naruto yang tahu itu langsung menatap wajah Sasuke kembali dengan tatapan horor, "Ka-kau tidak serius kan… Teme?" tanyanya, walaupun dia sudah menyembunyikan kegugupannya, tapi tetap saja… melihat tubuh Sasuke yang polos itu, membuat Naruto jadi bergidik ngeri.

"Sudah terlanjur, Dobe," katanya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke selanjutnya, biarkan dia yang bertindak semaunya.

Dan malam ini sangatlah indah dan banyak bintang-bintang yang berkelip membuat suasana menjadi romantis dan sunyi—

"GYAAAA! HENTIKAN! TEME BAKA! BRENGSEK! BASTARD! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!" ups! Mungkin malam ini akan menjadi malam yang berisik bagi para penghuni apartemen yang mendengar teriakan tersebut.

"Diamlah, Dobe." Sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang sangat panjang… tentunya bagi Naruto.

.

"Tidak akan sebelum kau ber—GYAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BAJUKU, BASTARD!"

**BUAGH!**

"Ouch!"

"Eh?"

.

Cerita ini diakhiri dengan kata—**THE END!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**A/N:** Btw, kalung biru yang pink maksud itu kalung yang dipakai Naruto di anime gitu loh, takut salah penjelasannya, hehehe… lalu Naruto banyak blushingnya tuh… =.= ya iyalah si Teme ngegodain Dobe mulu sih, ckckck. Oh ya! fict ini sekuel dari **Wertvoll** dan **Things Like** ^^. Ada yang nanya wertvoll apa artinya? Itu artinya **Berharga**. XD **NO COMMENT**!

Fict ini dipersembahkan untuk **Yanz Namiyukimi-chan** dan **Chocho mami-Riicho. **Khususnya untuk **Yanz Namiyukimi **yang minta sekuel dari Wertvoll, ini pink udah bikin… jangan minta sekuel lagi ya *plak*

Hola~ Pink kembali lagi dari alam kubur alias hiatus! XD, sebenarnya mau publish dari kemarin-kemarin tapi entah kenapa jadi gak pede haha… apa mungkin gara2 ga pernah ke FFN lagi ya? O.o , Pink mublish cerita ini juga harus berdebat dulu sama Imouto pink T.T… malahan Imouto hmpir geram karena tiap kali mau mublish ada aja alasannya ==" yang gak pede lah, malas lah, gemeteran lah, histeris lah, bahkan hampir lupa password untuk masuk ke akun FFN nya *plak*.

**Ps: Facebook Kara Romansu akan updet sebentar lagi, yang nunggu Cat's Revolution mohon SABAR T.T karena tanpa sengaja FILE-FILE berisi tentang Cat's Revolution HILANG tanpa bekas! TT_TT hiksu *Author nangis kejer*.**

AH! Maaf... daripada pink ngomong panjang2, lebih baik—

**Review** or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima Flame berupa **Kritikan**! ^^


End file.
